Une cousine utile ou embétante?
by Salizardia Nara
Summary: Que ce passe-t-il quand la cousine de Shikamaru arrive à Konoha? Orochimaru n'existe pas dans cette fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Alors à ceux qui lisaient mes fic sur Harry Potter je signale que je les supprimée. Sinon pour ceux qui commencent à lire que leur souhaite bonne lecture._

OoOoO

La jeune fille pénétra dans le village caché de Konoha, une semaine qu'elle marchait sans répit pour retrouver la deuxième branche de sa famille : les Nara.

Shikaze Nara, la jeune cousine de Shikamaru, avait été virée de chez elle depuis environ un mois mais elle n'avait pensé à rejoindre le reste de sa famille que depuis une semaine.

Le jour venait de se lever mais elle ne se gêna pas pour sonner à la porte, de toute façon tout le monde serait déjà debout, et oui même Shikamaru ! Son surdoué de cousin était toujours levé à l'aube pour s'entraîner, d'où sa soi-disant fainéantise apparente.

La porte s'ouvrit à l'instant même où elle arrêta de sonner, Shikaku l'invita à entrer.

-Si tu veux voir Shikamaru il s'entraîne encore dans sa chambre, je suis au courant de la situation et un autre lit a déjà était installé dans las-bas pour toi.

Et il l'a laissa passer sans rien rajouter d'autre. Shikaze rejoignit donc Shikamaru dans sa chambre, à peine eut elle mis un pied qu'elle dut esquiver l'ombre qui l'approché.

-Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire mon p'tit Shika ?

-Je ne préfère pas que tu entres dans ma chambre, à chaque fois que tu viens tu fous le bordel.

-Mais non ce n'est pas moi, c'est mon ombre qui faisait des siennes.

-Mais oui bien sûr, je ne suis pas bête non plus.

-Normal, notre génération de Nara à plus de 200 de Q.I.

-Pas faux.

Ils sortirent tous deux d'un commun accord de la chambre et partirent s'allonger dans l'herbe.

-T'aimes toujours autant les nuages ?

-Et toi les étoiles je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien p'tit génie. Ah au fait, tu sors toujours avec cette Temari ?

-Je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle, et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Moi qui pensait pouvoir te faire virer de bord... En fait t'es toujours aussi macho !

-Toujours et fier de l'être.

Ils restèrent allongés dans l'herbe jusqu'au déjeuné.

-Tu me suis, on avait prévue de se retrouver au restaurant de grillades ce midi avec des amis. Et non tu ne dérangeras pas, oui il y aura Temari, non je ne m'intéresse à aucunes filles du groupe. D'autres questions ?

-Non aucunes, tu as répondu à chacune d'entre elles.

Les deux cousins se mirent donc en route pour le restaurant. Tout le reste du groupe, les ninjas de Suna compris, étaient déjà arrivés quand les deux génies arrivèrent.

-Eh Shika, qui est cette fille ? Demanda Kiba

-Tu aurais pu me demander cela directement, je ne suis pas muette. Dit froidement Shikaze. Je m'appelle Shikaze Nara, cousine de Shikamaru et également surdouée de son village.

Tous la regardèrent, ahuris. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir un Nara parler autant, et encore moins se vanter.

-Oui elle est toujours comme ça, si c'est la question que vous vous posiez.

-Tu me présents mon p'tit Shika !

-Bon alors. Celui qui a un chien sur la tête c'est Kiba, le type bizarre avec les lunettes c'est Shino, surtout n'attend pas de réaction de sa part. La blonde bruyante c'est Ino, celui aux gros sourcils avec la combinaison verte c'est Lee. La fille avec les chignons c'est Tenten et celle qui rougit comme une tomate à côté c'est Hinata. Le garçon avec les cheveux long c'est Neji, la fille au cheveux carambar c'est Sakura. Le garçon habillé en orange c'est Naruto et celui qui s'engueule avec lui depuis qu'on est là c'est Sasuke. Je suppose en revanche que tu sauras reconnaître Temari, Kankuro et Gaara.

-Oui bien sûr : Temari c'est la blonde collante qui te fait chier à chaque fois qu'elle vient, Kankuro c'est celui avec les marques violettes et Gaara c'est celui qui à l'air d'un psychopathe. Et le dernier qui se goinfre c'est Choji.

-Bravo tu as bien retenu ce que je t'avais dit mais t'aurais pu le dire plus gentiment.

Un grand silence se fait entendre, même Choji avait arrêté de parler et Naruto et Sasuke de se disputer. Depuis quand Shika parlait de cette manière ? Et cette fille elle se prend pour qui ?

-J'ai vraiment l'air d'un psychopathe ?

-Oui Gaara. Répondirent tous les autres.

-Mais je t'embête pas Shikamaru, je ne fais rien qui puisse te déranger !

-Ben si, t'essayes de le draguer tout le temps. En même temps tu risques pas d'y arriver avec un..

-T'es pas obliger de le dire. La coupa le Nara.

-Un quoi ? Demanda/brailla Naruto

-Un gay.

Cette fois l'attention se tourna vers Choji.

-T'as osé !

-Bravo, le gros. Bien dis ! Et oui je sais tu n'es pas gros mais bon, je m'en fous un peu en fait.

Un gay, voilas une nouvelle à laquelle les jeunes ninjas ne s'attendaient pas. Et...quelqu'un avait osé traité Choji de gros sans que celui-ci ne réagisse, un vrai miracle ! Mais en réalité ce qui étonna le plus le reste du groupe fut la description que Shikamaru avait faite d'eux.

-Je suis pas un carambar !

-Je suis pas si bruyante que ça !

-Je suis pas un tomate...

-Shikamaru est gay...

-Je suis u psychopathe...

-Dites, vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous morfondre ? C'est vrai quoi, en plus tout n'est que réalité. Surtout toi Gaara, mais t'es mignon alors ça compense.

-Shika, rassure nous, elle va pas rester longtemps hein ? Demanda Ino d'un air catastrophé.

-Ben si, elle s'est faite virée de chez elle et je vais pas laissé ma pauvre petit cousine sans défense toute seule.

Une veine se mit à battre sur le front de Shikaze.

-Je suis pas petite et sans défense !

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai même la preuve sur moi actuellement.

-Tu l'as pas gardé quand même !

-Avec toi il faut toujours gardé un moyen de marchandé.

-Pas que cela nous dérange de vous voir régler des affaires de famille mais ne pourrait on pas parler d'autre chose. À part le fait que vous soyez tout les deux des génies manipulateurs... commença Neji

-Ah non ça c'est que moi, le coupa Shika [fille].

-...taisez-vous juste. Termina Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

-Je suis un psychopathe...

-Je crois qu'il est sous le choc. Pauvre rouquin, moi je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te consoler. Fit la Nara avec un sourire sadique.

-Et la voilà repartit. Soupira Shika [garçon] avant de bâillonner sa cousine avec sa main. Je l'emmène, surtout ne faite pas attention. Vous saurez où nous trouver.

Et il la conduisit de cette manière à travers tout le village, ce qui bien sûr ne passa pas inaperçue aux vues de la façon dont Shikaze se débattait. Ils finirent par arriver dans une clairière au milieu de la forêt où Shikamaru fut contraint de lâchait sa cousine qui venait de le mordre.

-Vraiment t'aurais put te retenir, à part Choji et Shino personne ne sait rien.

-C'est bon repose toi, moi je sais que ça t'épuise de faire semblant tout le temps. C'est vrai quoi ! En plus si tu continues à faire le gentil fainéant intello je dis à tout le monde tout sur ta VÉRITABLE personnalité.

-Allonge toi et ferme là. Dit il juste.

Ce qu'elle fit en faisant la moue.

OoOoO

_Alors voilà j'espère que cela va vous plaire, je sais ça n'a rien à voire avec ce que je faisait avant. En espérant obtenir votre avis, et s'il est négatif n'y allait pas trop fort pitié !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon alors voilas un nouveau chapitre, dix fois moins bien que le premier si c'est possible._

OoOoO

Shikaze revint auprès du groupe quelques heures plus tard. Les conversations allaient de bon train.

-Il est où Shikamaru ? Demanda Temari

-Aussi loin de toi que possible...et en train de dormir aussi mais bon ça c'est habituel. Répondit Shikaze un sourire collé aux lèvres.

On peut entendre de petits rires moqueurs venant des « amis » de Temari.

Et les heures passèrent, deux pour être exact, jusqu'à ce que la curiosité naturel de Ino ne se réveil :

-Mais d'où tu viens ? On dirais le signe de la famille Nara sur ton bandeau frontal.

-C'est juste, en réalité je viens de l'île de la famille Nara. J'ai été diplômée de l'académie qui s'y trouve, avec les meilleurs résultats que l'on ai vu depuis que Shikamaru a quitté l'île familiale. En on pourrait considéré mon surdoué de cousin comme un déserteur mais nous avons réussi, mon père et moi à faire passer cela pour de simples vacances, qui d'ailleurs durent depuis plusieurs années.

-Et tu es de quel grade toi ? Parce tu portes la veste des chunins et des junins. Questionna Sakura

-Je suis junin et mon cousin devrait l'être aussi mais il trouve ça trop « galère » de fournir les efforts nécessaires à cela.

-Shika, un junin. Non c'est impossible, il est encore moins fort que moi ! Et pourtant je suis un guenin ! S'exclama Naruto.

-On voit bien que vous ne le connaissez pas, je peux vous assurez qu'il m'a déjà battu plus d'une fois. Et je suis sûr qu'il pourrait battre notre cher psychopathe !

Un grand « boum ! » se fit entendre. Un explication ? Simple, il s'agit juste de la tête de Gaara qui venait de passer le bonjour à la table.

-Psychopathe... murmura-t-il

-Gniark gniark !

-Tu devrais arrêté Shikaze, notre pauvre Gaara va finir par entrer en dépression... Fit remarquer Kankuro.

Le groupe finit par se séparer au bout d'une demie heure.

Quand Shikaze rentra à la résidence Nara, elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre à l'étage où l'attendait Shikamaru.

-Tu sais tu aurais pu m'accompagner au lieu de ma faire suivre par ton ombre.

-La flemme. Pff, cousine galère franchement. Et je suppose que Ino 'as questionné pour ton bandeau et que tu leur as tout raconté pour l'île.

-Je n'ai pas tout dis non plus.

-Et évidemment tu leur as dis pour mon niveau de junin.

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?

-Pour la cousine la plus embêtante du monde, et ne dis pas le contraire. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai raison. Et je suppose que tu as aussi fait en sorte que Gaara se prenne pour un minable.

-Nan, pour un psychopathe. C'est ce que tu voulais non ?

-Pas vraiment.

-On prend les paris : dans combien de temps Gaara viendra te demander de l'entraîner pour ne plus être un minable. En plus tu es celui qui ressemble le moins à un psychopathe dans toute la ville alors s'il reste avec toi il prendra modèle.

-J'espère pas.

-C'est vrai tu n'es pas un psychopathe, ou du moins en apparence.

-Bon tu te tais, tu n'imagines pas le nombre de nouvelles techniques que j'ai apprises depuis que l'on s'est quitté la dernière fois.

-Je n'en doute pas, on va regarder les étoiles ?

Et ils sortirent de nouveau [un peu monotone comme histoire non?].

Les deux cousins s'installèrent sur le toit de la maison de l'hokage, leur moment de silence ne dura que 5 minutes. Le temps que notre mignon petit rouquin très dangereux n'arrive en fait.

-J'ai gagné cousine. Se moqua Shikamaru.

-Pff, tu gagnes toujours de toutes façons. Je suis certaine que tu triches d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Je vous dérange peut-être ?

-Non justement tu viens de me faire gagner deux semaines de tranquillité, merci.

- ?

-On a fait un pari sur le temps que tu mettrais à venir me voir pour que je t'entraîne.

-Heureux d'avoir put t'être utile. Et l'objet de ma visite était bien celui-ci.

-Dans ce cas viens chez moi demain à 5h30.

-Tu seras vraiment levé, toi le fainéant du village de Konoha ?

-C'est vraiment que tu ne me connais pas.

OoOoO

_Une review please ? Parce que pour l'instant je n'en ai eu que une. Et je m'excuse des très nombreuse fautes d'orthographe._


End file.
